


New Pets Old Trouble

by Greenmonster



Series: Pets or Pests? [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cats, Dogs, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmonster/pseuds/Greenmonster
Summary: Clara and Missy have come back to life! As animals! Clara is a big fluffy puppy and Missy is a cynical and crazy gray cat. Can the Pond-Williams-Song family make this work?
Series: Pets or Pests? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589365
Kudos: 4





	1. Here we go again?

Everyone was enamored with the new family members, especially Amy. She bought new toys and bowls and beds. She got a new cat tower and new collars. Rory equally goofy under the new animal spell, and so was Junior. The Doctor was angry at the cat and wary of the dog. River just loved having a pet instead of being one. The animals were adjusting. Well, Missy settled right in but Clara had no clue what to do.

"Hi, I'm Clara! What's your name?" " The puppy talks, what a surprise! Here I thought you only spoke in dog. My name is Missy, I own this place. I own those people too, and everything you see is mine! " "Oh. I thought those people owned us." " They think they do. But really, I own them! " Missy laughed, went to a perch and stayed there. Clara followed. Well, she tried to follow. "How did you get up so high?" " I climbed, you little brat! Oh, you are in trouble! " Missy said, looking at the spot where they had just been.  
"Why? What did I do?" Clara was confused. "You made a puddle on the floor!" " I didn't mean to! "   
"Clara! No! You do that outside!" Rory said, taking the pup out back. Missy laughed her quiet cat laugh.   
living here would be fun. Finally, a body that let her get away with things.


	2. Blame it on the puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy thinks she's found the best scapegoat of all time. But do the humans see things her way?

It had been a few weeks since the animals came into the house. Clara was finally house broken, and had very few accidents. Missy was... Well... Missy. Knowing Clara was not trained for anything besides the back door made life fun. Oh, it was fun for Missy. But not so fun for Clara. 

"What are you doing?" Clara asked Missy one day. " Scratching the furniture. What does it look like? "  
"Are you allowed to do that? Isn't that the reason for your scratching post?" " You are stupid aren't you? Don't you know anything? The couch is for scratching, the post is for when I feel like it. Besides, I can always blame the damage on you. " "But I didn't do anything. I'm a good doggy!" "And who told you that? Some wimp who has no brains?" " No. Junior did. Amy did too. And Rory and River and the Doctor! So it must be true. " "So you won't get in trouble if I say... Scratch up the couch cushions?"

' RIP! RIP! RIIIIIIP!' The stuffing and springs showed through. "Oh, what a bad doggy! Bad doggies go to the pound!" Missy laughed and went to do more damage. " But... I don't wanna go back to the pound! " Clara whimpered. "Oh, but that's exactly where you are going! You bad, bad dog!" Clara hid under her blanket. 

It wasn't long before Junior got home from school and River and the Doctor showed up. " What happened here!? " Junior asked when he saw the house. "Someone is in trouble!" Missy sang. " How did the couch get ruined? And the... How... Why... " All three gaped at the mess. "Clara! What did you do?" Junior asked in an accusatory tone. " Oh, I was good and didn't do anything. " Clara said. Amy and Rory walked in and Amy almost fainted. Her new couch! Ruined! "Bad dog! Bad!" Rory admonished. "Rory, before you get upset at her, how was she able to get the contents of that pillow on the cat tree? And these are scratch marks, not bite marks. Someone is in trouble and it's not Clara. Missy!" Everything made sense. Everyone looked at the cat, "What? She did it!" " Exactly what I would expect you to say! " The Doctor said. "Wait! You can understand them?" Amy asked. " Of course you can! You also speak baby and probably even sheep! " She answered herself. "A little sheep. Very hard language. Not much more than what you expect." " Damn! I forgot you can talk to us! " Missy said. "She can talk to us?" Clara was curious. " Yes. I can. Hello, Clara. Who's a good doggy? " The Doctor went over and gave the puppy some attention. "I can see Missy needs some claw covers! I don't think clipping will be enough." Amy said. " What are claw covers? Someone... Please! Tell me! What are claw covers? " Missy was frantic, the Doctor just let her stay upset. After all, she was a pest and this was a punishment.


	3. Claw caps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy gets her claws capped, and she is angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Author is 100% AGAINST declawing! However, Missy is well... Missy. And this is a story.

River and Amy were at the pet store buying claw covers. "Oooh! Look at the colors!" Amy squealed. "What should we get?" " She would look daring in red. " River said. "Oh, let's get a few sets, we may not be able to get them on the first time." Amy grabbed three boxes. 

" DAMNIT! I lost another one! Doctor, help! " Holding Missy still was a daunting task. Putting the little caps on was worse! Finally, with four adults and one teenager, they got ten claws capped in different shades. Red, green, and purple. "You look like a clown cat!" Junior teased. " Go to hell, you little brat! " Missy spat at him. "MISSY! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" The Doctor said. "I know you are upset, but that is no way to talk!" Missy just stalked away with her tail in the air.

" I can't scratch anything! It's all YOUR fault! " Missy said to Clara. "Why? What did I do?" " I'll make up something. You overgrown toy! " "Hey! Who are you calling a toy?" Clara asked. "So it does have a bite! I thought you were all fluff and puff." " Just for that I'll eat your food! " "I don't think so, dear."  
" come on, Clara! Obedience class. " Junior called. "Oh, boy! Class! I love class!" They both had been practicing hard all week and were eager to show what they learned.

"Clara is one of the best dogs I have ever had in my class!" Dr. McTavish said. " Junior, you are incredibly gifted with animals. Any plans on becoming a vet? " "I hadn't thought about it. But I should think about it." When certificates were handed out at doggy graduation Clara got four and a pin.  
" Best behaved" "Fastest learner" "Best listener" "Top dog graduate" all got placed on the fridge. Even Junior got one "Best Handler" it said. "Doctor McTavish thinks I should become a vet." He said at dinner.  
Rory almost choked on his pork chop. "The cost is huge!" " If Junior wants to be a vet he can be a vet. "  
Amy said. "Besides, he doesn't know what he wants to be yet." 

Missy saw the pride on Clara's face. " I got four certificates and a pin! And my diploma! " "Good for you! Too bad you can't read what they say." Missy was angry about her claws. " If you help me get these things off my claws I'll read the awards to you. " Getting near those claws was a scary thought. Helping Missy with anything was a scary thought. "No. Junior already read them to me. Besides, you aren't fooling me. I help you and you'll hurt me." Missy was removing those covers if it was the last thing she did.

Missy spent hours glaring at the brightly colored paper certificates on the fridge. The more she glared, the angrier she got. "That stupid puffball! If only I could get to my claws, I'd show her!" Suddenly an idea came to Missy. Placing her paw in the water dish and letting the caps soak might do the trick. She was right! And in almost no time she had removed the offending material and scratched up the awards. " Lets see you try and stop me now! " She thought. "I think I'll bask in the sun. Oh, puppy chose the wrong place to snooze!" Missy ran into the living room and pounced on Clara, claws splayed. The poor dog didn't know what happened. She was suddenly in pain and Missy was The cause. "What did I do?" She cried.  
" Move! That's my spot! " Not wanting to cause more problems for herself, Clara left and went straight to her bed. 

"You know, I don't want this spot at all! But it's still mine and you had better not take it!" Still feeling angry for her claws and wanting to punish the humans and Clara, Missy decided to have an "accident" . One she could blame on Clara. And when Amy got home and saw the mess, Missy's plan backfired. "MISSY! OH, SO YOU THINK YOU CAN CLAW THINGS AND PEE ON MY FURNITURE! YOU'LL REGRET THIS." 

The next day Missy had a visit to a different vet. Doctor Barly. " Thank you for doing this on such short notice. I am usually against this procedure but she is physically hurting my dog intentionally. " "She won't be doing that again! See you tomorrow." He said. " Oh ****! What are you going to do with me? " Missy said, not that the vet understood. 

"Where am i? Why do I feel so funny? Why do my paws feel weird?" Missy was waking up from her surgery and was about to be in for a rude awakening. Her claws were gone! Her toes were gone! How would she walk? Oh, this was terrible! When she got home, she tried to leave the cage. "Walking feels funny. It kinda hurts. What did you monsters have done to me?"  
She wailed. "Missy, are you alright?" The Doctor asked. " No! They... They... Took my claws! " "Well, what did you expect? You beat up on Clara a few too many times. You could have really hurt her." " That's the goal! " "And that's why you have no claws! Now, you adapt as best you can. " 

"Wake up, Missy! Wake up!" Clara said. " What? They took my claws, what could you want now? My teeth? " "Took your claws? Nobody took your claws, silly! You had a bad dream! You still have your claws! And your teeth!" " True enough! The caps were still on! "Well, I guess I can live with these, but only because I have to." " Wanna play? My squeaky ball is fun to chase. " "That thing has been in your mouth! Chase it yourself! I'm going back to sleep."


	4. Missy misses Clara

Missy was pacing the floor and muttering to herself. "I hope that big fluffy nuisance is alright!" She said over and over again. Clara fell and got very hurt. She was out back sniffing around and another animal attacked her. "I should have been there. I should have gone out with her!" Missy was feeling protective of   
The pup. It may be a pain in the butt but it was her pain. Oh, dear! "Missy, it's alright. It's not your fault."  
Junior said. Even the Doctor gave her a few pats and some treats. 

Going to bed was hard. No dog made the living room seem empty. Missy wanted the little woofs and yips and snuffles Clara made in her sleep. She hated those noises, yet without them it was too quiet. She curled up in Clara's bed, wishing the puff ball was there. 

Even at breakfast, no dog scarfing down food. No water spilled everywhere. Missy was miserable. She wove in and out of Amy's legs and cried. "Oh, you miss her! Sweetheart, she'll be alright." Amy picked the cat up and cuddled her. " I may not usually like things but this petting is wonderful. " Missy thought to herself as she started purring. It wasn't long before Any had to put her down and Missy cried to be picked up again. "I'm sorry. I have work. But River is here and would love to cuddle you." River spent time with the cat , petting her, playing with her, and she even let her sleep on her lap. "She likes you." The Doctor said. "No. She's lonely without her friend." River replied. " She still wouldn't go to you if she didn't like you. " The Doctor sat down and pet the sleeping cat. 

When Clara came home she had on a cone. Missy didn't care, her friend was back! "Oh, you poor thing! Let me put you in your basket." She said. Unused to this side of Missy, Clara was taken aback. "Why are you being nice?" She asked. " I might have missed you. Just a bit. " "Why does my bed smell like you?"  
" Alright, I missed you a lot! " Clara curled up and for some reason Missy joined her. "What are you doing?" Clara asked, unused to a nice Missy. " Cuddling with you. " "Doctor? Do you remember doing that?" River asked. "Oh yes." The Doctor hugged her wife. " Do you want to do that tonight? Cuddle. Together? " River was hopeful. "Oh, yes. You and me snuggled in our bed. Sounds perfect."


	5. Kennel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pond-Williams-Song family vacation! The pets get sent to a kennel, what evil things does Missy have planned?

"We get to go for a car ride! I love car rides!" Clara yipped and jumped into the car behind Rory.  
" Will you shut up! We aren't going to be coming back, stupid. " Missy said from inside her carrier. "They aren't taking us back to doggy jail are they?" Clara was suddenly concerned. " No! They are off on a holiday. I think they said something about the beach or lake, maybe woods? I don't remember, I was grooming when they decided. We are going to the kennel. The humans will get us after they are done having all the fun! " Missy was too calm but Clara didn't notice.  
"Why don't they take us? I don't care where they want to go." " Because we are animals and they are humans. You are so dumb sometimes! " Missy went back to relaxing. 

"What is a kennel?" Clara had never heard of one and the concept was thought provoking. "What is a kennel? Well, it's basically jail, dear. They lock you up and leave you there. You get to meet strangers and big mean dogs! You'll die." " What about you? " Clara was suddenly afraid. "Oh, I'll escape and find my way home. See, I'm smart. You are just a puppy with no experience." " Oh. " The car was quiet for the rest of the ride.

"NO! NO, NO NO! I DON'T WANNA GO TO JAIL!" " Come on, Clara! You'll like doggy camp! " Rory said. 'Barkington Hotel for Animals' was the best in animal care. That's why Junior had chosen it. "You'll have fun with all the other dogs. And Missy can enjoy some relaxing." Rory promised as he brought both animals inside. " Relaxing you say? You mean metal cage with bars, right? " Missy wasn't impressed with the place and she wasn't even out of her carrier. "Hello there!" A young woman said. " Welcome to the Barkington Hotel. Do you have reservations? " "Yes! For Clara and Missy." Rory handed them over and said goodbye. "No! Don't leave me here!" Clara freaked out. " Nice doggy. Good Clara! " A young man said as he took her in back. "Hello girl! You wanna see your room?" He asked. Room? Room? A room! Oh, it was beautiful! A nice cozy doggy bed and beautiful dog toys. Instead of a regular bowl, Clara had a nice decorated one and plenty of dog food. "Your dad said you like watching soccer together. I'll turn on your T.v." The man said. Clara didn't even notice she had a t.v. She hadn't even noticed the couch that was just her size or the door to the yard. " Would you like to meet the other guests? "  
Suddenly the door opened and Clara went outside. Three other dogs were there, all playing nicely. "They don't seem mean.  
I think Missy was wrong. I wonder what she's doing?" Clara thought as she ran around.

" This isn't a cage! Oooh! A heated bed? And climbing trees? Oh, this is how you treat a cat! " Missy was loving this. When she found herself alone in this room with everything a cat could want, she suddenly forgot herself and went full cat. "A catnip mouse? Don't mind if I do!" She batted it to ribbons and then moved on to exploring the whole room. " Self cleaning litter pan? Yep! Sounds of nature? Yesss! Oooh, automatic red dot thing! It's automatic! No need to beg! And a waterfall in my water bowl? I suddenly need to use the box. A sunny perch? All for ME? You shouldn't have. " Missy was having the time of her life. All plans of escaping home went straight from her mind. "Home? I am home, thank you! And I'm never leaving." Clara was busy with a new activity: Run through the hose. She was in her element and forgot to be scared at all. The other dogs were fun playmates. She had never played three way tug of war before, and boy, was it fun! In three hours she had worn herself out and was back in her room. "Oh, food? Well... If you say so!" This was a dog's idea of heaven. All thoughts of Missy were gone and Clara enjoyed the pampering. By bedtime she was so tired she almost fell asleep on the floor. However, the bed was calling to her and she made her way into it. Memory foam? How amazing! All during the holiday Clara played fetch and the of war and find the toy. She knew Missy had lied to her, and she wondered what the cats did. If she had contact with Missy she would have been about ignored. Missy was in a cat's paradise. Amazing food, awesome toys, outstanding staff! If this was heaven, and it most surely was, no other person would ever remove her. Until the holiday ended and Rory picked them up. "Where are we going? Oh! Daddy! I love you! I missed you! I wanted you! Oh, you smell amazing! Can we go home? Huh? Please?" Clara was crazy. Missy was angry. "What do you mean by dragging me away from this place? I don't want no go home with you." She sang from her cage. " And a hello to you too, Missy. " Rory said. It took a while, but eventually even Missy was happy to be home. "Junior, have you thought about what you want and to do?" The Doctor asked. " Well, veterinary medicine sounds like fun. I think I'll do that. " He replied. "You get great scholarships if you start applying now." Rory said. "My boy is all grown up!" Amy said. "You know, we can help you with those applications." River said. Everyone was on board for vet school.


	6. Bathing Missy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy gets a bath and a whole lot more.

A pre bed jaunt was just what Missy needed to calm her nerves. All day that lummox had chewed that squeaky toy. Missy wanted a break from that sound and headed out. Unfortunately someone else liked nighttime strolls too. Someone who was black and white. And not in a good way. "Hey! You! Who do you think you are crossing my path like that?" A voice said. " It's my yard and I ask the questions! Now scram! " Missy replied, only to suddenly feel wet and smell horrible. "Ha ha ha! Have a great one!" The skunk said before wandering off.

" What did you do, Missy? Oh, there is no way you are coming in the house smelling like  
that. " Rory said, moving her into the shed and shutting the door. "I'll deal with you tomorrow!" He told her as he ran back inside. " Rory! That smell is awful! Where is it coming from? " Amy asked. "Missy met the skunk. It's a good thing tomorrow's Saturday. I'll take care of her then. And I put her in the shed for the night. She may not like it, but it's warm and dry."

In the morning Rory was about to bathe the cat when he remembered the groomer could help. A different cat might be easier, so the groomer took the smelly feline and went to work.  
" You are one smelly kitty! I think we need the extra strong shampoo for you. " He said, pulling out a bottle with a picture of a skunk that had an x through it. "You think a bath is a good idea buddy? Oh, you don't know what I'm capable of." But the man knew what was needed and had the foresight to tranquilize some milk. River had taught him a thing or two and he knew how great these pills worked. So when Missy tried to run all she did was relax.

" I am so cold! " Missy shivered as she was handed over to Rory. Unfortunately the side effect of the shampoo was hair loss. And by the end of the bath Missy needed a full shave. "I'm naked! Where is all my lovely grey fur? Oh I can't do anything like this!" She cowered in her carrier all the way home.

Amy laughed when she saw the cat. Junior rubbed her head. Clara said "You look bad." "No kidding!" Missy replied. Soon her misery was amplified by Amy buying her little outfits. " She is so cute in this pajama outfit! " Amy said. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, Missy thought "I look like a baby alien from the planet Grexulon." She hid in protest. But she looked like a alien for quite a while.

"Missy, come out and play." Clara said. " No! " "But you can have the sunny spot." A guaranteed enticer. " Take it yourself! " Missy was in another of those sweaters and she hated it. "I look like a monster!" She cried. " No! You just look like I do after the groomer finishes. Except you have no fur and you look funny in that sweater. " "You look funny when the groomer finishes and smell horrible too." Missy replied. " Well, I don't pick out the shampoo! The humans like it and that's what matters I guess. " Clara defended. "I don't see how they find that stuff good smelling. It's like they enjoy the scent of skunk or something." " But they hate skunk! " "I know. That's what makes it so puzzling." Missy was now sitting in the sun. " Oooh, the sun is warmer than I thought! " Missy was suddenly happy. "Missy, I have a new dress for you!" Amy said as she entered the house. "Oh, how wonderful! Another wretched garment for me to be humiliated in." Amy put the pink dress on the cat. " Really, Amy? Really? A pink dress? What didn't they have any other color? Or was this just obvious? " Missy might not have liked it but Amy thought it was adorable. "You are so cute!" She said, giving the cat a kiss. Junior laughed and Rory did his best not to. "I'm sorry, I've never seen a cat in a dress before." Rory said. The Doctor and River were horrified. "Missy doesn't like it." River said. " Missy wants her fur back. " "But until she gets it, I brought her a sweater." " Oooh, I like that! " Missy was suddenly interested. "Oh, so soft and warm and purrfect." " Now why didn't she like the dress I got her? " "Cats are fickle. Time Lords are even more picky. You have one very picky time cat!" The Doctor clarified. In time Missy regained her fur, and it was even more glossy and beautiful than before. "You have a good coat now. Wanna play?" Clara asked. " Fine, but only one game of Chase the Cat. "


	7. The Doctor and River dog (and cat) sit

Rory and Amy were taking a trip. "We are taking a second honeymoon. Junior is at a university event and we want to be alone. See you on Monday." Rory said. The Doctor didn't understand why she couldn't take them somewhere, but Rory was firm. No guests! That also meant no dogs or cats. " The kennel was nice, a little too nice if you ask me. You two can care for them, right? " He asked Clara. "Well of course! As long as they have peanut butter." " Hey! We aren't your pets anymore! Quit telling the dog what to do! " River said. "Well, goodbye. See you soon." And that was the last Clara and Missy saw of Rory or Amy for the rest of the week.

" River! River! Oh, it's just terrible! Horrible! " Clara sobbed. "What's wrong?" River asked, petting the dog. " My bone, my favorite bone! It's under the fridge! " River got the bone and Clara wagged her tail and yipped in happiness. "Oh, thank you! My bone!" Curling up in her bed, Clara got to chewing the bone.

"So, you fell asleep! Let me hide your bone again." Missy said. "I think I'll just take it." But Clara wasn't that asleep. She growled at Missy, sending her running. " Doctor! Doctor! **********! " "Hey, no need for first names. Now what is wrong?" The Doctor asked. "She growled at me! She is vicious! Have them put her down!" Missy declared. "You tried to steal my bone! My favorite bone!" Clara said. " Oh, Missy! You naughty cat! Bone stealing is a terrible thing to do! " The Doctor admonished.

"Clara, I filled your bone with peanut butter." River said handing the beloved object to the dog. " Oh, thank you, thank you! I love peanut butter! "Clara went to a favorite spot to enjoy this treat. "Don't think I forgot about you." River said to Missy. " Tuna treats! " Missy was in heaven. And not just any tuna treats, the cat nip infused kind. "River, you are a cat's best friend. You give treats and pets and play. I'm growing fond of you." Missy said. 

The Doctor loved playing fetch almost as much as Clara. "Throw the ball! Come on, throw- there you go!" And off she ran! " Doctor, you sure do know how to throw a ball! " Clara said, "But we have been playing for three hours, I'm tired." The Doctor understood and went to spend some down time with River.

"Sweetie, I love you, but Missy seems upset by you." River said, noticing how the cat suddenly went from enjoying some petting to growling and hissing with hackles raised. " She still hates me. That's to be expected, I'm not fond of her either. " "Try playing with her. She might surprise you." River handed over the wand with the feathers on the end. " Oooh, let me kill it! Let me kill it! " Missy went at the toy with a vengeance. 

"She may not like you but she loves that toy. I don't think she cares who is on the end of the stick as long as someone keeps it moving." River was right. For all Missy cared the vet could be on the other end and she would still play with  
it! 

" Missy, dinner! " River called. Not that she needed to, the can opener was enough of a call. "Yes! Chicken and tuna!" Missy was excited. Taking precise bites of food and savoring every drop of gravy. Clara wasn't as dainty, but she still had manners. She never got food everywhere, never spilled much. Water was a different story. Where Missy was neat, Clara was messy. She would slobber and get water all over. "Why can't you drink like me?" Asked Missy. " Because I'm a dog, not a cat! " "So that's your excuse for what you do in the bathroom too?" " And what I did to your litter box. Oh! I said that out loud, didn't I? " "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BOX?" Missy screeched, taking off at a run. "Missy, what's wrong?" The Doctor was her run into the laundry room. " Oh, look what that menace did! She Ruined my box! Oh, disgusting! " Missy cried. "River, can we install a cat flap in this door? Then it could be closed and Missy could still access her box. " "I wish my parents did that for me! I could have been saved a lot of trouble." River replied. " I'll get on it tomorrow. Bad dog, Clara! No eating out of the box! " "Hey! I'm a dog! Give me a little break." Clara and Missy didn't see eye to eye on much, but neither liked the toothbrush. "I know you hate this and I'm sorry. But you need clean teeth." River said as she used the special brush and paste to clean the canine's canines. This left the Doctor to do Missy's teeth. As a Time Lord, Missy loved this. As a cat, Missy loathed this. "Come on, I know you can do this. Just let me brush those teeth." It took several tries and three boxes of bandaids but in the end, every tooth was clean.

" Doctor, I may hate you most of the time but you are a good brusher. " Missy said. The Doctor seemed to know how to brush her fur just right. Missy purred which she didn't do often. "Yep! Right there! Good Time Lord!" Missy was overdue for a brush and she usually hated it. Today she loved it. "I can make you stay in one place for a long time and you can do nothing about it! Oh, this is fun!" Missy was almost giddy.

" We're home! " Rory said as he came in the door. " "Finally! You could have called or sent a postcard! Didn't You think about us at all?" Missy asked as she wound through Amy's legs. "Who's a good kitty? " Amy sang, picking up the cat. "You're here! You're here! Oh, I missed you!" Clara ran and jumped on Rory. The Doctor and River greeted the humans and after some tea, they settled in. "Junior is headed off to uni in the fall and the house will seem so empty without him." Amy said. "He got plenty of scholarships and will do great! One day I can even bring these two to see his practice. But that's years away. " She continued. "We are so glad you two could care for the animals while we were gone." " And they weren't a bit of trouble. You can rest assured they had the best care right here at home." River said. And she was right, there was no place like home when the humans are gone. ~


	8. Happy Birthday

Missy woke in her cat tower and hopped down with a gentle "thump" as all four paws expertly hit the floor. She found her dish empty. Why? Where was food? Why wasn't it there? Where were those useless humans? She was getting ready to put up a fuss when her bowl was suddenly filled with her favorite wet food. This brand was a rare treat. "Happy birthday, Missy!" Said Junior as he placed the dish down. " Ooooh! My favorite! You remembered! Good boy! This is the best food, where do you buy this stuff? I need this every day! " Missy said between bites.  
"Happy birthday, Missy!" Said Clara as she came in from the yard. She made her way over to her own bowl and devoured the dog food. "How can you scarf that down? Can't you be more dainty?" Missy griped. " What's wrong with how I eat? " Clara asked. "You eat like a ...a ...DOG!" " But I am a dog. " Missy finished her food and washed her whiskers. "I'll be in my tree. Don't bother me." Clara never bothered her but Missy felt better giving a warning. " And where do you think you are going? " Amy said, picking up the grey cat. "I'm taking a nap. I always have an after breakfast/ post bath nap." Missy replied. " I have a surprise for you. " Amy sang. Before she could so much as twitch a whisker, Amy put a pink glittery dress on the cat. "You look so adorable!" Amy said. "You look like you are about to lose an eye if you keep this on me much longer." Missy said.The dress stayed. "Now, no going outside or you'll spoil your dress." Amy chided. " Like I care about the dress! Please! I'm a cat, and I come and go as I please. If this stupid and unnecessary garment came to ruin I would shed a tear laughing. Besides, the color clashes with my fur. Pink and grey clash. " (They don't. But Missy is Missy) "I think you look real pretty." Clara said. "You are nothing but a puppy, what would you know?" Missy retorted. "Why couldn't it have been a collar? I could do with a new collar." She thought. " Happy Birthday! " Everyone said at supper. Missy got to eat fish fresh from the market. After everyone sang and Missy pawed the candles, ( They were unlit.) presents came out. River had a new collar with a magnetic bow on it and Missy's name was emblazoned on it. The Doctor brought a laser mouse, and Missy couldn't get enough of it. Junior brought a heated bed and Amy and Rory gave her a new scratching post. Clara even had a gift for Missy. "Is that.... You didn't! How? When?" Missy was stunned. " I knew you would love the jumbo pack of furry mice. Happy birthday. " Clara exclaimed. By bedtime, Missy was worn out. She decided to join Clara. "Why are you here? This is my bed." She asked. " Hush! Let kitty cuddle with you. " Missy snuggled up with the dog and if cats could smile she would have.


	9. A cold day

It was cold and rainy outside and Missy was wearing a sparkly purple sweater. "I am so nice and warm! And I look fabulous too!" Clara never needed to wear anything, her fur was much thicker than Missy's. Actually, she had a coat that Missy envied. All nice and glossy and beautiful. Originally, Missy hated clothing. "Humans have clothes, not cats!" She said. But once she found out there was a world of kitty clothing, she decided being dressed up was wonderful.

"Oh, Amy! What nice outfit should I wear today? It is rather cold." Ever since she lost her fur and gained it back, growing a full winter coat was impossible. The sweaters and outfits were a must. Today, Amy chose a bright green and yellow sweater. This was one of Missy's least favorite ones because there was no tutu. Missy liked tutus. Especially the sparkly ones. Missy grumbled. "Don't get upset with me. It's not my fault it's sleeting. A tutu would do you no good in this weather." Amy said. She was right, Missy knew. "How about a nice sparkly collar instead?" " Collar? A sparkly one? Oh, yes please! " Missy chirped. "My, aren't you looking nice." Clara said. " Wait. You're leaving? You won't get to appreciate my new collar. " Clara sighed. "I have to go to the groomers. My shedding is too much for the humans." " At least they don't send me! " Missy replied. After seeing River, all cats from the Pond-Williams-Song house were banned from setting a whisker in the door. (Actually, except for a few well known clients, all cats were banned.) Missy didn't mind. Not in the least. Her fur was her pride and joy and no human could help her with it. It was only out of comfort that she let anyone pet her. A nice day in the house with no dog. Luxury, pure luxury.

When Clara came home she went right to the cat tree. "Look at me, Missy! I feel so much lighter. " She said showing off her glossy coat. "They put bows on your ears, how exciting." Missy said dryly. "Wanna play? Amy bought me a new toy. We can chase it together." Missy stretched and glared. " Listen, puppy, I don't want to play with you any more than I want to go outside. Actually I would prefer outside to playing with you. " Missy was not in the mood for play, she really wanted to sleep. "Ugh, fine. Let me use my box and get a drink first." Missy gave in.

Amy came down stairs and saw that Missy was wet. " What happened? Your outfit needs to be changed. " "Oh, that mutt! She got excited and splashed me!" Missy said.  
"How about the purple sweater? It is very warm and you look good in it." Amy said as she adjusted the garment. " I do look fetching. How about you let me go so I can take a nap? " Missy was tired from the excitement. "I'm taking a nap. Why don't you be a good little pup and go outside?" Missy wasn't in the mood for anything but sleep.


End file.
